Listen to the Rain Fall
by rainydyz07
Summary: The mysterious girl glanced from the picture in her hand to the BoyWhoLived not far away. He's the one, all right, she said, her lips curling into a smile. DracoXsurprise, RonXHermione, HarryXGinny. More interesting than it sounds. Starts from Third year.
1. Goodbye summer, hello Hogwarts

Harry Potter stood silently next to his best mates Ron and Hermione while they said goodbye to their families before they boarded the Hogwarts Express that would take them to new secrets and adventures they were oblivious to.

"Harry! Did you remember to pack all your clothes, books, school supplies, money, and Hedwig, dear?" Mrs. Weasley was one of the kindest women Harry had ever met. She cared very much for Harry and treated him as one of her own.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley I've packed everything. Thank you very much," Harry replied with a smile that hid his concern and worries of some recent occurrences.

As Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys said their last goodbyes, they began to board the train. However, little did Harry know that a certain pair of dark-brown eyes was silently watching him from a safe distance. (Lots of pairings)

_That boy looks like the one in the picture Aunt Kirreth had given me. _The young girl stood alone, her dark eyes looking between a picture of Harry Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived himself. She watched Harry disappear from platform 9 ¾ onto the Hogwarts Express. She stood transfixed in her spot, when she was torn away from her thoughts as students pushed past her to board the train; for there was one minute until the train was to begin its journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mina quickly stuffed the picture of Harry into the pocket of her black Dockies. She gathered her things and joined the group of students boarding the train.

The students pushed and shoved past Mina and she was the last one to board the train before the doors slid shut catching her the sleeve of her thin, gray shirt in between the doors. Mina pulled at her shirt and part of her sleeve tore off. _I have a bad feeling about_ _this trip._

All of the students in front of Mina went to her right, but Mina went to her left. She rushed passed a few compartments finding them all full until she came upon a compartment with only two girls about her age sitting together chatting away without taking a single breath. _Perfect._ _Sharing a compartment with two chatterboxes. I hope they don't ask me too many questions_.

Mina slowly opened the compartment. "Would you be ever so kind as to share your compartment with me?" _Oh, aunt Kirreth and her politeness lessons have completely_ _rubbed off on me_. Mina smiled at a memory of her caretaker, who she loved like an aunt, instructing Mina on how to properly speak.

The two girls simply looked at each other and smiled at Mina. "Absolutely. Come, have a seat," one of the girls answered.

Mina smiled, thanked them and they helped her settle in. "Wow! Lovely owl. I've never seen a black owl with gray eyes before," one of the girls exclaimed with astonishment.

Mina simply smiled and replied, "She is beautiful, isn't she? Her name is Ebony."

Mina scanned the girls as they scanned her. One had fare skin and curly locks of brown hair. The other had long, mid-back length hair that was as dark as Mina's. She had dark skin and eyes as dark as her hair.

The dark-eyed girl outstretched her arm and said, "Hi, I'm Parvati Patil and this is Lavender Brown. We're in our third year this term and in Gryffindor House. How about you?"

Mina simply answered, "My name is Mina Pot-…Mina and I'm in third year too." Mina decided not to say her last name right now because she didn't want to be thrashed with millions of questions. As for her house at Hogwarts, she herself didn't know which one she was in; for this was her first time attending Hogwarts.

The two girls looked at each other suspiciously, wondering why Mina was being so subtle. After a moment of silence they both looked up at Mina and Lavender said, "Nice to meet you Mina."

After their small meeting, the girls pulled out an issue of _Witch Weekly_ and began giggling as they flipped through the pages. Mina had always loved to read, but not magazines. She liked reading novels, all kinds of novels. Mina pulled out a book and began reading.

"So, Sirius Black is after _you_?" asked Hermione, shocked at Harry's story. "Harry you'd better be careful."

"I know," Harry mumbled.

The food cart arrived and Harry pulled out some money to buy some Cauldron Cakes. "Would the man next to you like some food as well?" The plump woman with the food cart kindly asked.

"Er… Professor? Professor?" Harry hesitantly asked Professor Lupin. But he didn't even stir.

"Don't worry, dear. He can get some food when he awakes," the woman replied and left, leaving the compartment door open.


	2. Ebony, Dementors, and Fainting

Ch. 2-Ebony, Dementors, and Fainting

I don't own anything with Harry potter or Angels and Demons. Thanks a lot for reviewing Discordangel. You have no idea how happy it made me. No one except you has read this story yet. And you don't have to read it you don't normally read Harry Potter, I just appreciated the fact you're still willing to read. Now I'm about to go read your updates on "Nine Years in NY." Enjoy!

With no parachute, Langdon jumped out of the door. As the night swallowed his tumbling body, the helicopter seemed to rocket off above him, the sound of its rotors evaporated in the deafening rush of his own free fall. As he plummeted toward the earth—

Mina 's attention was torn away from one of her favorite novels, _Angels and Demons_, because of the screeching of Ebony in her birdcage.

Mina put down her book and strode over to her distraught owl. "What's wrong, Ebony," Mina asked with concern. Mina opened the cage door and Ebony flew past Mina, through the compartment door. Mina ran through the train behind Ebony leaving Parvati and Lavender gazing after her.

Harry and Hermione listened intently to Ron's adventures in Egypt with his family. "It was really wicked. I want to go again and—"

Ron was cut off by a black owl that had glided into the compartment. The owl perched itself onto Harry's trunk next to Hedwig in her cage and watched the puzzled trio. "Who do you suppose that belongs to?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"I don't know, but it looks strange sitting next to the snow white Hedwig, considering this owl is pitch black," said Hermione, dazzled.

As soon as Hermione had said this, a disgruntled girl appeared at the compartment door, apparently out of breath. The girl completely ignored the trio (it seemed she did not see them) and she began walking toward the owl with a concerned look on her face. "What's the matter with you Ebony? Why did you fly away like that?" Mina asked Ebony.

Mina warmly smiled at the sight of the pure-white Hedwig. " Did you come to meet a new friend? She's beautiful. I wonder who she belongs to."

"She's mine. Her name is Hedwig," Harry replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

Mina turned around to find the Boy-Who-Lived from her picture staring her straight in the face. Suddenly a rush of memories and dreams came to her. Memories of the stories her caretaker had told her about Harry and dreams of Harry and his parents. Mina became nervous and realized Harry's friends were staring at her.

"I'm Hermione. What's your name?" A girl with curly, brown hair asked Mina.

But before Mina could reply the train jolted to a stop throwing Mina into an empty seat next to Harry and causing the owls to become restless once again. The lights went out and the temperature dropped at an extreme rate. "Dementors," Mina said absent-mindedly, no one hearing her but Harry, who looked at Mina in surprise.

"Bloody Hell! What's going on? Have we arrived already," the redhead sitting next to Hermione exclaimed with panic.

The once-clear windows began to get covered in ice and everyone in the iced compartment was shivering while watching their cold breath in front of them. Slowly at the compartment door, a dark, hooded figure began to appear. As Harry peered at the figure, he felt daggers of ice piercing into his spine. The figure approached Harry and he began to feel weak with sadness and grief. He could hear the piercing cry of a woman screaming his name. Everything went dark…with the exception a blinding, white light that was illuminating from a wand that Harry did not see.

Harry woke to find his friends, Professor Lupin, and the strange girl all hovering over him. "Harry, are you alright," asked Hermione, quite concerned.

"Eat this. It'll help. It's chocolate," the once-snoozing Professor Lupin was kneeling next to Harry with a chocolate frog in Harry's face. "Eat it."

"What was that?" asked a confused Harry.

"That was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It was searching for Sirius Black," Professor Lupin replied getting back to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I must have a word with the conductor. Eat. It will help." And Lupin was gone.

"What happened?" Harry asked, flustered.

"Well that thing came in and you fainted," Ron replied.

"Did any of you, you know, pass out," Harry asked, a bit embarrassed.

"No, but I did feel like I was never going to be happy for the rest of my life," Ron said sadly, Hermione nodding with agreement.

Harry looked next to him at the girl who had came in earlier looking for her owl. Harry observed her for a moment. She was about an inch taller than Harry, with light skin, almost pale, and eyes as dark as her black hair that cascaded down back to her waist and was covering her frightened face.

As if Harry had been punched in the gut, a question had occurred to him. "How did you know the dementor was coming?" Harry aimed the question to Mina. Mina's head jolted up and she shot a nervous glance to Harry, then to Ron, then to Hermione, and finally to the owls as if searching for an explanation.

Mina stood up and walked up to Ebony and offered an arm to the now-calm owl. "I just assumed it was a dementor because Ebony, my owl, was acting strange," Mina replied, trying to hide her lie. However, she couldn't hide it and Hermione didn't believe the explanation.

"But the owl could have been restless for all kinds of things. How did you know it was a dementor of all things?" inquired Hermione.

However nervous Mina felt, she was a quick thinker and thought up another explanation. "Well I've read about dementors and I knew how everything and everyone becomes cold and all the other reactions of people and the environment to dementors." Mina said all this in one breath and again, couldn't conceal her lie.

Hermione raised a brow and was still skeptical, but didn't ask any more questions.

Mina turned around and left the compartment with her owl without another word. While Hermione and Ron continued to ponder about the strange girl, Harry dropped the matter and instead began reliving the moment when he heard the screaming woman.

Mina went back to her compartment in a hurry. When she arrived, Lavender and Parvati were gone. _No doubt gossiping about the dementors._ Mina thought. Mina was very experienced at figuring out the habits and personalities of people. She was able to gather a lot of information just from her first encounter from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Mina decided not to think about any of it and picked up her novel to continue her adventure with Robert Langdon.

The Hogwarts Express arrived to Hogwarts and everyone was walking up to the great oak doors. As the trio slowly made their way to the entrance, Harry heard Malfoy call his name from behind, "Potter! Hey Potter! Is it true you fainted on the train!" Draco asked and made a sad imitation of Harry passing out.

"Just ignore him," replied a protective Hermione.

"That bloody Slytherin," said Ron through clenched teeth.

Mina, standing a little ways away, scowled at the scene she just witnessed. _I know I don't want to be in Slytherin if_ _that blonde boy is there._ _Well, off to Dumbledore's office_, Mina thought, sighing.

That's ch. 2. Go to next ch. please. What house will Mina be in? Find out in the next ch.


	3. Ancestors in Slytherin

Mina was on her way to Dumbledore's office. She was feeling mixed emotions, nervousness being the dominating one. _I wonder what house I will be placed in. _While Mina was deep in thought, she didn't realize she had reached the dead end where Dumbledore's office awaited her arrival. Mina looked up to meet a stone gargoyle. Mina, although nervous, couldn't help but smile. The gargoyle, she thought, looked like it was standing guard of the office. However, she suddenly realized she didn't know what to do now that she had reached her destination. Mina stood their staring at the gargoyle. _Perhaps there's a password or a lever that I am to pull._ As soon as Mina stepped forward to examine the stone gargoyle, someone approached her, "Why aren't you at the Great Hall with the rest of the students," the man asked Mina.

Mina stood dumbfounded. She looked at the man and guessed he was a professor. He was wearing a long black, velvet cloak, had skin a little paler than Mina's, and hair and eyes as black as Mina's as well. For some reason, Mina felt an odd familiarity with this professor. She noticed he was getting impatient with her staring and had an odd look on his face as if he had seen a ghost (wait, he has seen ghosts).

"Er. I'm here to see the Headmaster. I was asked to come here before dinner," Mina replied nervously.

The Professor eyed Mina suspiciously for a moment. Then he turned to the stone gargoyle and simply said, "Lemon drop." Mina was in utter amazement when she saw the gargoyle come to life and jump out of the way to reveal a winding staircase. The professor, noting Mina's amazement rolled his eyes and flatly said, "Follow me."

Mina followed him up the staircase overwhelmed with both excitement and nervousness. The Professor came to a halt in front of an oak door and knocked. "Come in," was the gentle response that came from the other side of the door. The teacher and student both walked into the office and Mina's mouth dropped to her feet. The office was amazing. It was a circular room with tons of books and desk at the front with a red phoenix perched next to the desk. Mina was mostly amazed at all the gadgets and artifacts in the office. However, she did not get time to observe the office, for she was interrupted by the professor. "Headmaster, this girl claims she was to meet you before dinner?"

The white-bearded wizard gazed at Mina through his half moon spectacles. Mina met his eyes and smiled warmly at him. Dumbledore mirrored Mina's expression of kindness and asked, "I presume you are Ms. Mina?"

"Yes Professor. I was told in my Hogwarts letter to see you to be placed in a House," Mina replied.

Professor Snape was quite surprised and was curious as to why she had come here and not the Great Hall with the other first years.

"Very well then. Let us begin. Have a seat in that chair there," Dumbledore motioned Mina to a comfortable red seat.

Mina sat down and Dumbledore rose to his feet and went to a nearby bookshelf to remove a dusty, old, pointed hat. Dumbledore placed it on top of Mina's head and Mina jumped when it began to talk.

"Hmmm, I see. Where shall we place you? You are clever and smart and would thrive indeed in Ravenclaw. You are also kind and caring to be well suited for Hufflepuff. But Gryffindor seems to hold many brave adventures for you and---" The Sorting hat suddenly stopped and smiled. "However, your ancestors seem to have thrived in Slytherin. Indeed, I see. Your father and his ancestors were in Slytherin," Mina 's grip on the arms of her chair suddenly tightened, for this was new information for her. "However…" The Sorting Hat's voice trailed off for a moment, "I think I have decided well for you. GRYFFINDOR!"


	4. Introduction to Draco Malfoy

Mina filled up an empty seat next to Parvati at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was still a bit flustered from the news she just heard about her parents being in Slytherin. "What took you so long? Where did you go," Parvati was asking Mina.

"Oh, nothing. Just, uh, talking to someone," Mina answered nervously.

"Who were you talking to," Lavender asked. But before Mina could answer, the very person who Mina had talked to was standing up at the front of the Great Hall addressing the students.

"Welcome!" began Dumbledore, "Welcome to another term at Hogwarts. I have a few things to tell you all, and one of them is quite serious, so I think it best if I tell it first. As you all may be aware, there were dementors on the train, and I am sorry to inform you that these guards of Azkaban will be stationed at every entrance and will not hesitate to harm you and can not be fooled by tricks or disguises and nor do they understand pleading or excuses. And the good news, of course, we have two new teachers. First, please welcome Professor Lupin, who will take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

No one particularly clapped hard except those with Lupin on the train. "Look at how jealous Snape is," snickered Ron.

"Our other new teacher is our very own gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid who will take the place of Professor Kettleburn who retired last year," Dumbledore said with triumph.

"We should've known!" exclaimed Ron, "Who else would have assigned biting books?"

Everyone, with exception of the Slytherins clapped for Hagrid as he stood up at the staff table. Mina looked up at the staff table to see Hagrid standing and waving to everyone. Mina smiled at the sight of him; she felt a warm feeling from him.

"Well, I believe that's all the news for now. Let the feast begin!" exclaimed Dumbledore. With that said, the golden plates magically filled with delicious food and drink.

Mina was surprised and amused at the magically appearing food and was also relieved to see that Parvati and Lavender were deep in conversation-not to say their conversation was deep; they were snickering about boys. Mina filled her stomach with whatever she could grab; it was all so delicious. After dinner, Mina saw the trio happily talking to Hagrid, and Mina smiled at the sight of Hagrid crying with joy. Mina followed as all the students began to stand up and make their way out of the Great Hall. As she followed she saw up ahead that a blonde boy had just shoved Harry and Mina paused to watch.

"Watch where you're-" Draco Malfoy stopped short at the site of Harry and smirked. "Oh well look who it is. You'd better be careful, Potter, wouldn't want to fall now would we? Oh, but I'm sure it probably wouldn't hurt as much as it did when you hit the ground on train. What happened again? Oh that's right, you _fainted_ didn't you?"

But before Harry could answer, Mina was at his side, smiling. "Yeah, I remember!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, "He did faint! I was there! Yes, Yes- and why don't you shove-off before I make _you_ faint, too," Mina's phony smile vanished instantly and her voice was acid.

Malfoy's smile had been wiped off too, then redrawn to a smirk. "Ooooo. A little feisty aren't we. Who are you anyway, another one of Potter's worthless friends?" Malfoy asked, looking at Ron and Hermione at Harry's side.

"Oh, I don't know about that, but I do know that I'm definitely one of _your_ enemies," replied Mina with a cold stare.

Malfoy took one step closer to Mina and replied with raised eyebrows, "Well that's too bad. Because I kind of liked you." Mina's expression changed to one mixed with confusion, shyness, embarrassment, and then one that said "Yeah right. You wish!"

Harry looked at the now rosy-cheeked girl in front of him. "Er, thanks," Harry mumbled to Mina, jolting her out of her trance. Mina nodded and quickly scrambled away before Harry got the chance to ask her name. Harry shrugged and began walking with his friends.

"That's too bad. Because I kinda liked you," Ron said, mocking Malfoy, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. But that's something the whole school will be talking about," said Hermione. "I just feel bad for that girl though. She was just trying to stick up for you, Harry, and Draco just goes and embarrasses the poor thing."

By the time their conversation was over, they had reached Gryffindor tower and Percy was making his way through the crowd yelling, "Excuse me, I'm Head Boy!"

The Fat Lady asked for the password and Percy announced to everyone, "The password is Fortuna Major," and the Portrait hole appeared.

Mina was cautiously following Lavender and Parvati because Professor McGonagall had told her she would be sharing a dormitory with them. The boys and girls made their separate ways up the stairs and Mina followed the two girls ahead of her in to her room.

"Oh, Mina you're in the same room as us," asked Parvati, her dark eyes shining.

"Yes," Mina replied with a smile. She was half happy because she knew Lavender and Parvati, and half scared of being bombarded with questions; that's why, Mina figured; Parvati's eyes were shining.

Parvati and Lavender took the fist two beds and Mina skipped the third one and went the one by the window, away from everyone else. _I wonder who my other roommate will be_, thought Mina, glancing at the vacant bed next to hers. As Mina began unpacking her things, she did a double take when she saw a girl with bushy, brown hair enter the room. _Oh no! She's one of Harry's friends!_ Mina thought with panic.

Hermione greeted Parvati and Lavender and went to her bed next to Mina's. Hermione looked up and smiled at Mina and walked towards her. "Hi, I'm Hermione," she said extending a hand, "What's your name?"

Mina took Hermione's hand and said, "Mina, nice to meet you."

"You're the one who stood up for Harry earlier, aren't you?" Hermione asked, Mina nodded looking down, "Thanks for that. Do you know Harry?"

Mina turned paler and quickly mumbled, "No. I j-just don't like to see people being made fun of." _Great, Mina, You're really getting good at this lying thing._

_She sure answered quickly, too quickly_, Hermione though suspiciously. "Are you new around here," Hermione asked nicely.

"Yes. I'm in third year. I went to another school before," Mina replied resuming her unpacking.

"Yes, you don't look like a first year. Well, welcome to Hogwarts and feel free to ask if you need help. Do you have your schedule?"

Mina pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Hey, you have some of the same classes Harry, Ron, and I!" Hermione replied.

Mina smiled, although she was screaming with terror on the inside. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Mina said, hoping Hermione would get the message that this conversation was over.

"Yeah, see you, too," Hermione said, a little taken back by Mina's closure.

Everyone was unpacked and was talking. Mina lay down in bed and pretended to be asleep so she couldn't be a part of it. Mina thought about her schedule, _Potions with_ _Professor Snape first. Yes indeed. Potions with Harry and the Slytherin; which means with Draco Malfoy. Hip, Hip Hurray, _Mina thought sarcastically and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Well, that's the end of this ch. Sorry if it seemed boring or if I was pulling it, but the beginning is going to be a little boring. Starting next ch., things are gonna get a little interesting. Next ch. you will find out who Mina is and there will be some action with Malfoy. Please Review.


	5. Potions with the SLytherins and Malfoy

Dream 

Mina jolted awake from her nightmare. The small children in her dream were the small children she had spent most of her life with. She had been raised in small cottage for wizard orphans or children whose wizard parent simple couldn't take care of them for long hours. Mina was the oldest one there because all of the children her age had already been adopted as small children, but no one had ever even considered her for adoption.

Mina quickly got out of bed wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. _Was this dream real, or just a dream?_ Mina thought to herself. _No. That was definitely real. I must contact Aunt Kirreth and ask if Andy is all right. _Mina quickly got out of bed and glanced at her watch, which read, "Too early to be awake. GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Her Aunt Kirreth had bought her this enchanted watch for her birthday long ago. Mina glanced out her window and saw it was still dark out, but decided to get dressed anyway.

She went to the beautiful bathroom and showered with a soft, yet sweet smelling foam she had always used and others recognized her for. The soothing aroma made her feel a little calmer, but she continued her rush and dressed quickly and combed through her beautiful, silk locks.

Mina quietly slipped out of the dormitory and down the stairs. As Mina arrived into the common room, she came upon two very tall boys with flaming red hair. She stopped in fright of being questioned for her early outing. The two boys turned around upon hearing Mina's soft footsteps and smiled at each other at the sight of the frightened girl.

"Well, look who we have here, George," said one of the twins as they made their way toward Mina.

"Looks like we've got one of Malfoy's "enemies" here," said the other as they both threw one of their arms over Mina's shoulder. "Well, any enemy of Malfoy's-"

"Is a friend of ours," Fred finished George's sentence with a smirk.

Mina was terrified and relieved. She was relived at the humorous and comfortable manner of the boys, but scared of what they would say next. She tried to slip out from between the towering boys, but they only pulled her back.

"So, my dear, what's your name," asked George.

"Mina," was her simple reply.

"Well, Mina, we were very pleased by the your actions in the Great Hall, tonight. I haven't seen you before, but you look much too old to be first-year," said Fred, expectantly.

Mina simply stood there looking at her feet. When Mina remained silent, Fred and George exchanged a glance and George asked, "What year are you in, my dear?"

Mina was feeling sick. "I'm in third year, I went to another school before, and if you'll both excuse me, I must go to the owlery now," Mina said in one breath, hoping the twins were satisfied and would let her go.

The twins exchanged yet another glance and Fred replied with a mischievous smile, "And why are we off to the owlery so early in the morning?"

Mina did not like being questioned, but for some reason she felt comfortable telling the twins, "I must mail a letter home. There's nothing mischievous about that so wipe that smile off your face. Now if you'll please excuse me..."

"Fred, I like this girl. Mina, if you ever need anything, whether it be a way out of class or something sweet for Malfoy," George winked at Mina," please do let us know." With that, both boys let Mina go and she rushed out of the room with a smile of thanks.

"How did she know I thought she was up to something wrong. You'd think she could read my mind," said Fred in awe.

"It was written all over your face," said George shaking his head.

_Wait a minute, what were those two doing up so early anyways_. _And were they mocking me with their cordial manner? _Mina thought to herself as she made her way down the cold halls. She shook her head and focused on the task ahead. When she finally reached the owlery, she pulled out some parchment and a quill and scribbled down the contents of her dream and her concern and sent Ebony on her way. The black owl stood out against the now-pink sky. Mina stood there watching Ebony until she was a small speck in the sky. As she turned to leave she noticed another speck coming towards the window. When the owl finally arrived, it perched itself on the window and watched Mina.

Mina wondered why the owl brought the letter back to owlery and not to its owner. When Mina turned to leave, she saw and tall, blonde boy standing in the doorway. Mina frowned at the sight of Draco Malfoy so early in the morning-not exactly Mina's cup of tea.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here," Malfoy began walking towards Mina. _So, why does everyone say that when they see me? _Mina wondered to herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name last night when we had our pleasurable introduction," Draco said with a sarcastic smile. Mina tired get passed him, but he kept stepping from side to side blocking her path, until he finally took her by the shoulders and whispered close to her face, "I don't very much like your attitude, girl. We really won't be able to get along if we don't fix it."

Mina was scared. No one had ever behaved like this with her before. She didn't show her fear, however, and put on a smirk and said, "Well, I hope you have good tools then."

Before Malfoy could reply, the professor who Mina had met the night before appeared at the door, surprised, "What is going on here Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy quickly released Mina and innocently said, "Oh, I was just here to get a letter from my father, sir. See, my owl is just right there." Malfoy pointed to the owl Mina had seen earlier and went to grab the letter. The professor eyed the two suspiciously for a moment then seemed to accept Malfoy's response. Mina saw her chance and made her way out of the owlery, but suddenly wheeled around and said to Draco, "Mina." Draco simply stared at her, but Mina was satisfied with Draco's level of intelligence and assumed he would figure out she was answering his question.

"Why did we have to get stuck with the Slytherins for _Potions_ of all classes," Ronald Weasley complained to Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, quit your complaining Ronald. No one is happy about this," said Hermione as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

The trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered the Hall, they found an empty area and sat down. Ron violently stabbed a piece of sausage and immediately devoured it. Hemione threw a glance of disgust towards Ron before hiding behind a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry slowly ate his piece of toast, tired from the previous nights fest of Birdie Bott's jellybeans and chocolate frogs. He absentmindedly observed the people in the Great Hall when his eyes landed upon a familiar, yet foreign figure sitting alone drinking orange juice and reading a book.

Mina could feel someone staring at her and she looked up to her far right to meet the green eyes of Lily Potter. Mina's heart skipped a beat and then began racing when she found the pair of eyes belonged not to Lily Potter, but to Harry Potter. Mina and Harry shared a short, but empty stare before Mina tore away and pretended to read her book. Harry was confused about the girl's actions and wondered why she defended him one moment and then ignored him the next. Harry didn't realize it, but he was still staring at Mina while he was lost in his thoughts and she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Finally, Mina couldn't take it anymore and stood up with her heavy bag and made her way out of the Great Hall.

Students shifted nervously in his or her seat as the beady, black eyes moved over them. The classroom was silent and everyone waited instruction from their least favorite teacher. "Turn your books to page 383," came his shallow voice.

The whole classroom was filled with the sound of bags opening and pages turning. Professor Snape pulled out a piece of parchment and looked over it as a look of disgust slowly made its way onto his pale face. "I'm afraid I have to take role. Some new, pointless rule. As I call your name respond by saying 'Present,' and raising you hand where I can see it," said Snape.

Snape made his way down the list and when he reached "Patil," Mina began to feel nervous. Snape looked up at Parvati and continued his journey down the list, "Potter."

"Present." Two voices spoke-up. Snape immediately looked up to see two hands raised in the air. One hand, Snape discovered, belonged to the infamous Harry Potter, and the other to a pale girl hiding behind her long, dark hair.

As if Snape wasn't sure of what had happened, he repeated, "Potter," and the same two people responded. Snape looked back down to his list and said, "Harry James Potter," and the strange girl put her hand down as Harry continued to let the blood rush down his numb arm. Snape looked down at his list again, paused for a long moment and then looked up at the strange girl with shock and said in a quivering voice no one had ever heard before, "Mina Jane Potter?" Mina raised her hand again, however was unable to respond vocally for her voice had drowned in the pool of nervousness in her stomach. There was an awkward silence in the air while everyone stared at Mina in confusion (except Parvati and Lavender whose eyes were shining and had bright smiles on their faces). Finally, Snape regained some of his composure and repeated, "Turn your books to page 383."

A student raised his hand and asked, "But, professor, aren't you going to finish taking role?"

"I said, turn your books to page 383," Snape bellowed with fury. Everyone obeyed, but continued making small glances toward Mina. "Today we are going to brew this potion," Snape pointed to the instructions of the potion in his copy of the book," and whoever is unable to make this potion correctly will need to take remedial potions with me on their own time and mine." Many took in sharp breaths and others whimpered, like Neville Longbottom.

Once Snape set everyone to work, Hermione agreed to be Neville's partner, while Harry and Ron partnered up. Mina decided to work on her own; since everyone already had partners and she didn't wish to speak to anyone. "Bloody Hell, Harry, do you suppose that Mina girl is your relative," Ron whispered to Harry, while steeling a glance towards Mina. Harry didn't reply. He was also in shock, but didn't want to get his hopes up, so he excused the whole thing as a coincidence.

On the opposite side of the room, and to the left of Mina, over by the windows, Malfoy stared at Mina with his hand on his chin, brow furrowed, as Crabbe and Goyle dumbly added whatever ingredient they thought was needed. Mina felt a sharp pain in her head and suddenly her world went dark. Within about 20 seconds, her eyes shot open with panic and she whirled around to look over at where Malfoy and his cronies were stationed. As if in slow motion, Mina watched Crabbe add pixie powder to his cauldron and Mina screamed, "Nooo!"

Before anyone could see, Malfoy was blasted out the window as Crabbe and Goyle were hauled into the wall. Without thinking, Mina ran towards the table with the burning cauldron and jumped out the window after Malfoy. Everyone rushed to the window to watch as Snape fought his way through the crowd, wand in hand.

Draco screamed (much like a girl) in fright. Mina, like an arrow, shot threw the air after him, determined to reach him before he reached the ground. Tears stung Mina's eyes as the cold air rushed past her. With a last effort, Mina shot her hands towards Draco and was relieved to feel his robes. Right before they hit the ground, Mina managed to wrap her arms around Draco, as she closed her eyes and willed her body to take her and Draco back to the potions room. The next time Mina opened her eyes she was standing in the Potions classroom with Draco wrapped around her stiff form. Mina became conscious of the situation and managed a confused, "Uh," from her lips.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around him in shock and a hint of relief and exclaimed, "I'm alive! I'm alive!" He then looked at Mina and said, "Thank you so much!" Draco Malfoy kissed Mina's forehead and cheeks with glee. The whole class was shocked as some of the girls giggled.

" Oi, you want to let go of the poor girl now, or are you still peeing your knickers," Seamus Finnegan yelled to Draco. Draco let go of Mina in embarrassment as many of the students laughed, while others continued to look in awe.

Mina was afraid she would pee her knickers. She looked up to see the trio looking at her curiously and then she turned to see Snape staring at her in disbelief and another emotion Mina couldn't quite place. "Class dismissed," Snape said weakly.

"But professor, what about the potion- " Hermione asked Snape.

"I said class dismissed. Leave everything where it is," Snape shot at Hermione.

Everyone packed their bags and began filing out of the classroom. Mina packed robotically and was the last one left as she approached Snape's office where he was rummaging through an old, dusty box. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, Professor," Mina said timidly.

Snape looked up from his box and at Mina. He seemed to be studying her as if he were not sure if she were real. When he finally pulled himself out of the trance, he looked away and said hollowly, "Get out." Mina did not hesitate and she ran out of the classroom.

_Was I that much trouble? _Mina wondered to herself as she zoomed through the halls. _I can understand why Professor Snape would be upset, but he seemed to be in horrible shape. He didn't even see if Malfoy was all right or even let the class finish making the potion. _Mina unconsciously made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady and then found that she wasn't sure she wanted to go inside. She figured the students who were dismissed form Snape's class probably went to the Great Hall to catch a snack and snicker about what had happened, so she figured it might be safe to go in after all. "Fortuna Major," Mina went inside.

As she emerged from the hole, she was greeted-rather suspiciously-by many eyes. _If I turn back now, do you think they'll notice I had come in at all, _Mina thought to herself, regretting her decision to come inside the Gryffindoor common room. Mina stood transfixed. She didn't know what to do. A long, uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Where the Hell did you learn to that," Someone Mina didn't know shot at her in amazement. _Great. Here come the questions._ Mina was exhausted. She couldn't stand anymore. No, literally, she couldn't feel her legs. Mina looked around the room as it started to spin and then each face she looked at became more and more blurry. Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and someone turned off the lights.

" Do you suppose we should call the nurse," Mina heard someone say.

"I dunno. Hey, I think she's waking up." Mina slowly opened her eyes and saw many faces over her. Her eyes finally met Harry's and tears flooded her eyes. Mina sat up and tried to stand, but someone grabbed her shoulder and told her to sit for a minute. Mina looked to her side to see Hermione sitting next to her with a kind smile and her hand on Mina's shoulder.

Mina closed her eyes and told herself this was just a dream. People were whispering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying and didn't care. She finally stood up and picked up her bag next to her and began turning toward the dormitories.

"Do you want to go to the Infirmary," Mina turned to see Hermione standing behind her.

_Yes. The Infirmary. No one will disturb me there. _Mina nodded and started towards the portrait hole, when someone said, "Wait. I'll take you there." Mina turned around and was frightened to see Harry making his way towards her.

"It's all right. I can go there myself," Mina's voice was quiet and raspy. She started towards the exit when she began to feel dizzy again and began to sway. Harry firmly grabbed her arm and began leading her toward the hole.

As the portrait swung shut, Mina could here a rush of sound as everyone began to talk. _Well, as long as they're not asking me any questions… _Mina thought with some relief.

For a while the two walked slowly, without a word. Finally, Harry couldn't hold his questions anymore, "Who are you? And how did you know that was going to happen to Malfoy? And how did you fly like that? And why was Snape so freaked out about you? And why do you have the same last name as me? And I'm really bothering you right now, aren't I?"

Mina smiled at the last question as Harry anxiously waited for some sort of reply. "My name is Mina Jane Potter, as you know. I have, well, visions, if you will, of the what's going to happen. I have a gift slash curse that allows me to see these visions and to 'fly' as you call it. I'm not sure why Professor Snape was so shocked by me, and I believe you're my cousin, that's why we have the same last name," Mina said all these unconsciously, feeling very comfortable with Harry.

Harry froze at the last comment. "Cousin? But my dad didn't have any siblings. At least not that I know of."

"I'd be happy to tell you what I know of the whole story, but I don't feel too great right now. So, could you tell me if that's the Infirmary in front of us or if I'm dreaming because I think I'm going to pass out again."


	6. Mina's story

"Are you sure she said 'cousin?''' Hermione was standing on one side of Mina's bed as Harry sat on the other, deep in thought. Ron simply stared at Mina in disbelief, making her feel uncomfortable even in her sleep

"Yes, for the third time, Hermione," said Harry throwing his arms up in frustration, "I'm positive she told me she was my cousin. I am just as confused as you are. And then she had to go and pass out before she could explain."

"Malfoy probably hates her now," Ron smiled as he continued studying Mina," I bet he doesn't 'kinda like her' now that he knows she shares your name, Harry."

"Right. I saw him staring at Mina, very hard during Potions," Hermione said to Ron.

"But, then he didn't hesitate to show his thanks to her in front of the whole class either," Harry said as he stood to go to the window and then raising his finger in the air and stating, "If she really is my cousin, then Malfoy's not laying a finger on her again."

"Or his lips," Ron snickered, and Hermione shot an angry glance towards him, "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves. We won't know she's really your cousin until she awakes."

"What are you going to do if she is your cousin, Harry?" Ron looked over to Harry.

"I dunno. The only relatives I've ever had are the Dursleys and I'm not very fond of them. I dunno how to treat a relative," Harry replied looking down at his feet, when suddenly his head shot up with glee, "I can't wait to meet her parents. If she's my cousin, then that means her parents are also my relatives. Maybe they knew my parents, especially my dad. Our dads must have been brothers since we both have the same last name," Harry looked down at Mina as Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

Harry reached down and gently touched one of Mina's cold hands. _Talk to Dumbledore. _Harry's hand repelled as he stumbled backwards.

Hermione jumped from her seat, "What happened, Harry?"

"I dunno. I think she talked to me," Harry hesitantly reached down to touch Mina's hand again. _He knows more than even I do. Talk to him. I need rest. _Harry jumped back again nodding, "Yeah, she's definitely talking to me. I've got to go talk to Dumbledore." Harry left still shaken by the progression of weirdness as the day progressed.

Ron watched Harry leave then slowly came over to Mina and touched her hand as well. _Would you please quit staring at me! I'm trying to sleep! _Ron yelped and fell into the bed nest to him as he stumbled back.

"What happened," Hermione ran over to Ron's side, giggling.

"Let's get out of here. She's definitely Harry's cousin. Weirdness must run in the family. She's even stranger than him," Ron struggled in his battle with the bed sheets he had fallen into, as Hermione watched him and finally decided to help him. Ron ran out of the room as Hermione followed, giggling.

"Damn, what's the password?" Harry had practically ran to Dumbledore's office and was eager to speak with him before lunch was over and Harry had to go to class. Harry had already tried the password he had heard from his previous visits to the office, but none seemed to work now.

As Harry paced in front of the stone Gargoyle that watched mockingly, Harry suddenly had an image of a lemon candy in his head. Although a little bewildered, Harry looked at the stone Gargoyle and said, "Lemon drop?" The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way in defeat as Harry ran up the stairs.

He reached the giant, oak door and lifted his hand to knock, when he paused to listen to familiar voices coming from inside. "Why didn't you tell me?" The voice was angry yet flustered. "Did you not think to tell me the identity of the girl?"

"You simply never asked, Severus. She is your student and you would eventually have found out," came Dumbledore's reassuring voice. "Would you mind having a guest, Severus? I believe we have a visitor waiting outside."

Harry heard footsteps hurrying towards the door and he suddenly began to panic as realization set in-Dumbledore had detected his presence. The door opened to reveal the disgruntled, pale face of Severus Snape. He scowled at the sight of Harry and was about to say something-no doubt a nasty remark-when Dumbledore kindly invited Harry inside. "Have a seat, Harry. Would you care for a chocolate frog?" Snape was disgusted by the cheery mood of the white wizard and exited without another word.

Harry was too nervous and preoccupied to eat anything and barely managed to sit onto the plush chair. "What seems to be troubling you, Harry?" Dumbledore studied Harry.

"I want to talk about a new student named Mina Jane _Potter_," Harry said in a rush.

Dumbledore studied Harry through his half-moon spectacles and his eyes twinkled. "So, you have made the acquaintance of your cousin," it was more of a statement than a question.

"So, it's true. She's my cousin? But I never knew my father had any siblings. I've never heard anyone talk about my dad having a brother," Harry whined.

"That may be because James never did have a brother," Dumbledore said, calmly, "he did, however, have a younger _sister_."

Harry's eyes widened. "But Mina's last name is Potter, shouldn't she have the name of her father?"

"Her mother chose to give Mina her name."

"But, why didn't she have her husband's name," Harry asked curiously, then suddenly his face became sour, "And why didn't I know about Mina and my aunt. And why did I have to live with the Dursleys when I had other relatives? And why has Mina come to Hogwarts so late? And how does she those… those 'powers?'"

Dumbledore arose form his seat and began to examine some books on a nearby shelf. "Before continuing Harry, let me inform you that your Aunt Jane is no longer in this world. She died when Mina was even younger than you." Harry ran into a wall of bricks.

"She's dead? But how, why?"

"Harry it is a very long story. I will only tell you what Mina had willed me to share."

"What do you mean, 'willed you to share'?"

"As you may have come to know, Mina has gift and a curse. She has the power to communicate to others without words."

"So, what has she 'willed' you tell me?" Harry's hands were shaking and his face was flushed.

"Harry, Mina has inherited her gift from her mother. Her mother also had these gifts, however she had less control over them," Dumbledore paused to look at the sun high in the sky, "and Mina is making a great effort to live her life as normally as possible. Mina had not come to school two years ago because she needed more time and training to gain more control her powers. She has come a long way. She lives with a woman, whom she dubbes 'Aunt Kirreth' along with several other young orphans. No one has ever considered adopting Mina and so she is the oldest there. She receives massive support from Kirreth and takes comfort in interacting with the children. She is very kind, intelligent, and sensitive. She has never really interacted with people her own age and is quite shy. She has been schooled by Kirreth, up until now. I am very happy to have her here and hope you two will take comfort in each other's company."

"Where are her parents?"

"This is where the long story begins, Harry," Dumbledore returned to his desk and gazed at Harry, "Mina's mother, your aunt's, name was Jane Ry Potter. She was two years younger than your father, James. What you must understand, Harry, is Jane is one of the first witches to have this gift. Centuries ago, these powers were passed among muggles-"

"Muggles could do those things. But didn't they-"

"Yes, Harry, muggles had these powers. The Wizard population had first speculated that these people were actually unaware wizards, but later discovered that they were indeed muggles. Generations later, Jane displayed those same powers. Each day her powers grew more and more uncontrolable and dangerous to her and others around her. A wizard institute, now demolished, had offered her parents- your grandparents-the option of sending Jane to a facility to be studied and 'treated.'", Dumbledore paused to watch Fawks, then continued without taking his eyes from the phoenix, "with little other options and without knowing the true nature of the facility, your grandparents agreed to send Jane there in hopes of giving her an easier life. Jane and James were both happy that Jane would 'feel better' after going to the facility because they both believed her gift was an illness.

"Jane had been unable to come to Hogwarts because of the danger her powers posed on the other students, while James was here at Hogwarts Jane simply learned everything at home. When Jane was thirteen and James and was fifteen, Jane went to the facility. In the beginning all was well and Jane and her family were excited. In her first year at the facility, Jane was simply observed and was treated well, and was allowed visits from her family. However, as the following year progressed, the facility moved her to another room and took away her wand and lied to her parents saying she was at another facility to be studied by others and visitors weren't allowed there. She was locked away with little food and little contact. As her gift became more powerful and dangerous the facilitators began punishing her. Jane decided to wait the year out and see what would happen. But nothing did. Whenever Mina's parents visited the facilitators confunded her and would simple say she had an "episode' that left her in this state. James told his parents he wanted Jane home but they were convinced with the lies of the facilitators that Jane was progressing," Dumbledore paused to take a deep breath, while Harry continued to hold his.

"So, my dad seemed to know something was wrong," Harry asked, eyes squinted.

"Yes, he sensed something wrong with Jane each time he saw her. When Jane was sixteen, and James almost eighteen (they were a little under two years apart), Jane was finally exhausted and exploded out of the facility. She used her powers, which to her were a curse, and made her way out of the facility. She managed to take back her wand and ran into a forest outside the facility. She did not even consider going home because she had no memory of her parents visiting her and the facilitators claimed her parents had abandoned her."

"Those no good liars," Harry jumped out of his seat, but sat back down as the past headmasters all scowled at Harry from their portraits.

"Indeed. Well, Jane exhaustedly made her way through the forest as it rained when suddenly a bright red light came flashing towards her. She managed to repel the curse. She turned to see a dark figure standing, wand at the ready. The two stood for a moment until the other lowered her wand and kindly asked Jane to follow her. This woman was Kirreth. Kirreth cared for Jane for the next six months until she one day left."

"Left? But, why did she leave. Where could she have gone?"

"You see, Kirreth's cottage is in the center of a forest in the mountains. Jane often ventured off to explore the forest. One day, her exploration was cut short as she was kidnapped by a Deatheater who took her to Voldemort."

"What! He took her to Voldemort!"

"Yes. Voldemort had apparently heard of Jane's awesome powers and planned to use her as a weapon. He promised to help and take care of her if she remained loyal to him. Jane eventually became a part of the Deatheaters-"

"She became a Deatheater!"

"Yes and fell in love with the one who had brought her to Voldemort, "Dumbledore watched Harry's eyes grow wide, " James later learned that Jane escaped from the facility in a rage and was nowhere to be found. James, then married to Lily, was devastated and was able to learn of the damage the facilitators had done to Jane. Your father never was able to locate your sister, but she had once sent him a letter congratulating him on your birth and she also announced in the letter that she was pregnant as well. Three months later, your cousin was born. Her mother took care of her well but then, a year later, she learned that Voldemort was plotting to kill you and your parents-her family. She immediately went to her lover and asked him to help her rescue you. He refused, of course, and turned her in to Voldemort. Voldemort did not wish to lose a valuable weapon. He filled Jane's head with lies about her brother not actually caring and he told her James had never even tried to find her. She acted bitter and immediately begged Voldemort for forgiveness. Very powerful she was. She was even able to fool Voldemort. Jane knew James had always searched for her, she simply did not wish to be found. On the night that Voldemort killed your parents, Jane found out that he had ordered her lover to kill her as well-"

"That bloody-"

"But her lover gave Jane a chance to escape before he changed his mind and killed her and his daughter. Jane left and brought Mina to Kirreth. Jane left Kirreth with Mina as she wept, knowing she may not see Mina again. She also seemed to know that Mina would one day display the same powers she had. Jane then went to help you. She managed to meet James before Voldemort's arrival, but they had a sentimental meeting as Lily and James began questioning Jane and the events of her life. It was when she saw you that she began to panic and began warning your parents of the approaching danger. However, Voldemort arrived at the scene and had a long struggle to kill Jane. Jane used much of her abilities and managed to kill and harm many Deatheaters. In the end, however, she died as she was weak and could do nothing but throw herself in Lily's way as she tried to take you and run when Voldemort's curse hit Jane instead and killed her. Lily was devastated to know that Jane died in her place, especially because she felt horrible for James, who had finally been reunited with his sister. I presume you know the rest, Harry."

Harry stared out the window fixedly. "She tried to save my mum and I."

"Mina had been raised with few stories of her mother, a picture, a simple journal, and a few other artifacts."

Harry's head shot back to Dumbledore in rage. "Who is her father?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a minute before he replied, "I'm afraid I do not have that information for you."

"Does Mina know who he is or that he was a Deatheater?"

"She knows what I have told you. She also knows that after the night of the death of your parents and Jane, he turned away from Voldemort and no one knows where he is. He came to see Mina about four months after her mother's death and left some money for her. He talked with Kirreth about Mina's future, but Kirreth was not pleased to have the discussion with him. She was angry and simply told him Jane had left specific directions for Mina's future and she would only follow those. The former Deatheater then left and never came back for Mina. Part of the directions Jane had left, included that Mina have her last name-Potter."

"So, what now?"

"Now, Harry, we simply let the flower unfold. It is up to you whether you choose to befriend and accept you cousin or-"

"Up to me to choose? Of course I accept her. She's my cousin and has felt the same things I have. I want to help her."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "I believe your next class is about to begin, Harry. Good day."


	7. Roses and Chocolates from Draco

**I forgot about all the disclaimer stuff, but it's never too late. I don't own anything here, but the character of Mina Jane Potter. There. **

**This chapter is dedicated to hotredhead, my very first reviewer. Thank you sooooo much.**

**Now, on with the story.**

"So, she really is your cousin, huh?" Ron asked Harry as the trio made their way to greenhouses for Herbology.

"Yes. I can't wait to talk to her after class. I was almost considering ditching this class to see her," Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione shot him an angry glance, "You can't ditch, Harry. Besides, you two will have all evening to catch up with each other."

Harry remained silent swimming in his thoughts the whole class. Surprisingly, time had passed very quickly as he thought of all the things he wanted to talk to Mina about. _I wonder if she has any other relatives. I wonder what else her powers do. I wonder if she's awake yet. I wonder-_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sheet of rain that was threatening to drown him. Harry hadn't even realized class was over and he was following Ron and Hermione back to the castle as they conversed, their voices muted by the rushing rain. Harry looked up to see them both look back at him then exchange worried glances.

_Why do they keep doing that? They've been shooting those glances at me all day._ Harry was becoming frustrated at the knowledge that Ron and Hermione knew something he didn't. When the horde of kids finally swam into the entrance hall, Harry stopped his two best friends and glared at them. "Why do you two keep looking at me like that?"

And what did Ron and Hermione do? Why, they exchanged another one of those glances of course. Finally, Hermione spoke up, "Harry. We're just a bit worried that you might get a little carried away with your new cousin. I mean, you said she was very powerful and has some trouble controlling her abilities. What if, well… You see what we're trying to say is-"

"I don't want to hear it. You don't want Mina to be with us, do you? You think she's a freak. You've bought into what everyone else is saying about her. Don't think I haven't heard it," with this Harry ran opposite his friends and he could hear Ron and Hermione shouting after him, but he did not even look back.

He finally arrived to the hospital wing, breathless. He shoved through the heavy doors and rushed towards Mina, who was standing by the window. "Um, hello, Mina." Harry nervously approached Mina, but she did not move. "How are you feeling?" Harry waited for a reply, but received none. "Professor Dumbledore told me everything about your life and your parents, and a little bit about mine. I'm really sorry about your mum."

Mina continued to stare out the window and without tearing her eyes away, she said, as if in a trance, "Listen to the rain fall." Harry's eyes widened as he followed Mina's eyes out the window, but he was sure he wasn't seeing the same thing as she was. "It is so steady and peaceful, " Mina continued, " My mother used to listen to the rain when she was trapped in the dark chambers of the prison. It was the only thing that kept her from thinking." Harry stared at Mina as a heavy silence began to settle.

Harry wanted to lift the heavy blanket of silence so he remembered something Ron had said earlier, "I bet Malfoy doesn't 'kinda like' you now that he knows you share my name."

Harry grinned and Mina finally tore away from her trance and wrinkled her nose. "Why does he hate you so much? I don't understand. What did you do to him? He really seems like the kind of boy who would treat you right if you just treat him the same. I mean, look how nice he's been to me so far."

Harry's mouth was agape, then his eyes began to shine with anger, "Mina, you are not, under any circumstances, to ever see Malfoy in this pathetic, overly optimistic view ever again. Trust me, Mina. You don't want to get involved with him in any way. He's a slimy git, that's what he is."

Mina stared at Harry for a moment before turning back to the window." I trust your opinion and everything, Harry, but Draco hasn't done anything harmful to me at all. He was kind enough to come visit me and he even brought me chocolates and he transfigured a few quills into roses for me."

"He visited you! I can't believe it! Where are those chocolates? You haven't eaten any, have you?"

"No. Would you like some? They're on that table there." She pointed to the corner table on the other side of the bed where rested a small box of chocolates and the transfigured roses. Harry rushed over to the table, wrinkled his nose while throwing the roses to the ground and pointed to the box of chocolates and angrily muttered an incantation.

"Harry, I've already checked the roses and chocolates-they're harmless. Although, I am fascinated by your over-protective nature. Your face is burning red with rage," Mina smiled at Harry. _I wouldn't be surprised if smoke came out of his ears._

No. I refuse to believe Malfoy came to visit my cousin and gave her harmless chocolates and roses. Roses! Who the hell does he think he is? I know he's up to something. I'm going to kill him! I'm going to strangle him! I'm going to-

"Harry, you really should stop plotting the means by which you plan to murder Draco Malfoy," Mina interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"You can read minds, too?" Harry stared at Mina with wide eyes.

"Uh, well. No. I can tell what you were probably thinking," Mina nervously turned away from Harry and stiffly sat on her bed.

Harry sensed something was wrong and went around the bed and sat next to Mina as she watched her feet. "You _can _read minds can't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Mina's head shot up. She then slowly relaxed and looked out the window again; although Harry knew she once again was seeing something beyond the rain he couldn't see. "Yes, Harry. I guess you could say I can 'read' minds. Although, it's not really 'reading'. It's more like feeling the other person's feelings. I just put the pieces together-relate their feeling to what's happening in their environment. Clearly, you hate Draco Malfoy for some reason, but I don't want to know why. I don't want you to 'poison the well' as they say it, before I get to know him."

"What the hell is 'poison the well'?"

Mina smiled and looked at Harry's confused face. "Poisoning the well is when you 'poison' my mind with negative statements so I already have negative feelings before talking to Draco."

"Well then I'll poison your well until it feels sick." Harry said, totally serious as Mina laughed.

"Shew, Shew, Potter. Your cousin needs rest if she is to return to classes tomorrow," the mediwitch scrambled towards Mina's bed.

Harry stood up and looked at Mina sternly. "You're new around here, and clearly you need some help in figuring out who are the bad ones in the lot. You're the only family I have and I want to keep you. I like you, Mina. And I'll always accept you no matter what." Harry added that last sentence as he remembered his argument with his friends.

Mina smiled at Harry and with that, Harry left. It was not long before Harry encountered Ron and Hermione coming down the hall looking very solemn. They both ran over to him as he tried to turn the other way. Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry on either side and forced him to listen.

"Look, mate, you've got it all wrong," Ron, who towered Harry by four inches, was holding Harry's left arm.

"Harry, we know you want to help her, and so do we, but we don't want you to feel hurt if you can't help her. I saw the look on your face when she jumped out of the window in Potions. You wanted to go after her. All we're saying is, don't let yourself get hurt. She will have trouble with her powers," Hermione said everything like a gentle mother.

Harry smiled and said, "I'll be fine. I can't believe you two were so worried about this. Besides, how would I get hurt? And I'm glad you two want to help."

Hermione and Ron smiled. _I still don't get what they mean by getting hurt. I'll figure it out later, _Harry thought to himself.

"But Harry, you really shouldn't boss her around too much," Hermione continued in a stern voice, " She seems nice and shy, but don't think she'll submit to everything."

With this, Harry's smile turned into a thin line. "Listen to this. Malfoy visited her in the hospital wing and brought her chocolates and quills-"

"He brought her quills?" Ron interjected with surprise.

"Yes. Quills that he transfigured into roses."

"Ooo, he's good." Ron said nodding his eyes, eyebrows up.

"Yes. Very impressive," Hermione put a finger on her chin.

"That's beside the point. He's trying to get close to her for some sort of personal gain-I know it. And when I get to the bottom of this, I'm going to expose him to Mina. She thinks _I _did something to _him _to make him hate me so much. She thinks he's innocent."

"Well didn't you tell her about everything that slimy git has done to us?" Ron asked, pink slowly swallowing his face.

"She doesn't want to hear it. She said something about 'poisoning the well-"

"What in bloody hell is that?"

It was Hermione's turn to interject and she explained.

"That's exactly what Mina told me," Harry told Hermione after she had explained.

"Well she is sort of right," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "She seems to want to know everyone based on what she sees, not what everyone else thinks. Merlin she must have a brilliant mind. I like her already. It will be sad when she learns the truth about Draco, though."

They all paused when Ron's stomach began to moan with hunger. "Could we please continue this conversation after we eat." With that they all made their way to the Great Hall, when someone shoved Harry into Ron.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Draco wrinkled his nose at the sight of Harry. _The kind of boy who would treat you right my- _Harry thought to himself remembering what Mina had said about Draco earlier. Harry sped up to catch up with Draco and he put a hand on Draco's shoulder and twisted him around to face Harry as he held his collar.

"You listen to me you slippery git, you stay away from Mina. She's my cousin and I will not let you hurt her. If you ever touch her the way you did in Potions again, or visit her, or give her anything again, you'll regret it," Harry's voice was filled with venom.

"Well, Potter, I can't help it if your cousin likes _me_," Draco smirked. "Besides, I have many plans for your cousin and I for the future. I can't help it if she likes me better than her own cousin," then Draco added in a whisper, "Who knows, maybe her life story will be a copy of her mother's."

Harry's hand flew towards Draco's smug face when a voice interjected. "What is going on here?" The greasy-haired Professor made his way towards the group.

"Professor-" Draco began in a panicked voice.

"Nothing Professor. We were just heading to the Great Hall for dinner," Hermione calmly interrupted Draco and took Harry's hand that was half-way to Malfoy's face and quickly led him and Ron into the Great Hall before Professor Snape could say anything.

When they finally sat down Hermione whispered to Harry, "What was Mina's mother's life story? Why were you so angry? "

"I'll tell you later, in the commonroom."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, then, satisfied with Harry's reply, they dug into the steaming food. Harry didn't touch any of the food. He instead satisfied his hunger by glaring sharp daggers across the hall to Draco who only smiled cruelly at Harry. _Maybe her life story will be a copy of her mother's. _Draco's words repeatedly whispered in Harry's mind. _Over my dead body._ Harry finally took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

**Well, there's ch. 7. I think the beginning was kind of boring, but please bear with me. There are some necessary details I need to provide for the characters to develop the way I want them to. Well, I'll probably post the next ch. Thursday night cuz I've got a bunch of tests to study for tomorrow. But spring break is coming up so I'll probably be able to post everyday then. Once again, I dedicate this ch. to hotredhead for kindly reviewing and putting me on your alert list. I recently discovered that punksummers has me on his or her fav. List. Thank you sooo much. The next ch is for you. **


	8. The Hall of LIfe's Chapters

**Wow! I have another reviewer! Thanks american-born-confused-desi for the suggestions, I'm gonna try them out and I've added in my summary that the story starts in third year. Also, thanks to hotredhead once again for the encouraging review; you are too kind. It took me a while on this one cuz I'm not sure of exactly what I want.**

**This chapter is dedicated to punksummers, for putting this story on his or her favorite list. Thanx.**

**Now, on with the story.**

"Potter! Potter! Wake up!" Mina jolted awake to see the mediwitch standing over her. "How are you feeling?"

Mina sat up in her bed and took a few deep breaths before turning to the elder woman watching her. "I suppose I feel better than before." Sure, Mina's health was better than before, but she most certainly did not feel well enough to face everyone who saw her that day and those who may have heard a twisted version of the event.

Madam Pomfrey quickly examined Mina, looking here, looking there, coming so close to Mina's face their eyelashes nearly touched as she stared into the dark, endless eyes of the young girl. When the frisky mediwitch was at last satisfied by Mina's physical condition, she allowed her to leave.

It was still quite early and no one seemed to be awake yet. Mina was usually a brisk walker, but she took this opportunity of solitude to stroll through the halls and simply take in the setting of this new chapter in her life's story. She stopped at a picture that caught her eye. It was a picture of what appeared to be a witch- dark and elegant- and a wizard- charming and hansom- standing near a window and they were looking deep into each other's eyes, when the man turned to see Mina and he frowned and closed the curtains to shield this romance from the eyes of naïve, immature students. Mina smiled and moved on through the "Hall of Life's Chapters" as she dubbed it. There was a portrait of a young woman surrounded by children as she simply watched them play, then she turned to Mina and smiled. She had a sweet smile. She had brown, curly hair and rosy cheeks and red lips that were fixed in that sweet smile of hers.

Mina's watch began to chime and she glanced at it and began to sprint down the hall and disappeared into another corridor that led to the Gryffindor commonroom.

Draco Malfoy had been awakened by a recurring dream of him, once again, being saved by Mina. It was still quite early and no one was awake yet, but he decided he could not fall back asleep. He quietly slipped out of his dormitory leaving Crabbe and Goyle snoring and Blaise muttering in his slumber. "You're so pretty, Pansy. Why don't you come sit by me." Draco smirked at the thought of what Blaise might be dreaming about.

He made his way down the cold steps and into the commonroom. The fire was ablaze and he saw his coat resting on an armchair near the fireplace. He picked up the coat then tossed it aside and sat in the chair. When he glanced back at the coat he noticed a piece of parchment protruding from the pocket. He stood immediately remembering he had worn that coat when he had encountered Mina in the owlery yesterday morning. He grabbed the jacket and pulled out the letter. He had taken the letter from his owl after Mina and Snape had left. It bore the Malfoy crest in the corner and was addressed to him. _A letter from home. _Draco thought to himself as he seated himself in front of the fire once again and began reading the fine handwriting he recognized to be his father's.

_Draco,_

_I am aware of the new star at Hogwarts. Mina Jane Potter. Yes, indeed. I presume you are aware that she is Harry Potter's cousin. Mina's mother was Harry's father's younger sister. We all wondered what had become of Mina after her father betrayed the Dark Lord and allowed Mina and her mother to escape. I have also heard rumors that she possesses a great and terrible power. Draco, I want you to describe this girl to me. Describe this power of hers. Have you witnessed anything strange about this girl? She is the daughter of two traitors. She is Harry Potter's cousin. Both traitors to the Dark Lord and Potters are enemies of the Malfoy's. Report to me every detail you have learned about our new project- Mina Jane Potter. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco didn't even bother to read the P.S. his father had written towards the bottom of the letter before he jumped from his seat and went to the table on the other side of the commonroon. He sat down at the table and picked up a quill and parchment that his father had so "kindly" provided for the Slytherin commonroom. Draco quickly dipped his quill into the bottle of ink next to him and began scribbling furiously as a smirk slowly crept up his face with every word. This went on for a few minutes as Draco continued pressing his quill onto the parchment without ever pausing. When he finally did come to a stop, he sat back in his chair and his eyes slowly rose from the half-finished letter in front of him to the window. He flicked his quill in his hand as he watched the dark form of the trees swaying in the wind, first to the right, then the wind suddenly shifted its direction and the trees began gently swaying to the left.

Draco's eyelids became heavy as his smirk relaxed into a goofy smile. He leaned forward once again and resumed writing. His quill glided across the parchment and he rested his chin in his left hand as he wrote effortlessly. Draco looked up once in a while to look out the window as the sky became bluer with light. However, if one were see Draco at the moment, it would be apparent to the observer that Draco was no longer looking at the swaying trees-he saw something else.

Suddenly, someone changed the channel. Draco was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. He turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle making their way down the stairs. "What are you doing, Draco?" Goyle curiously asked. Realization consumed Draco and he quickly scribbled his name at the bottom and jumped from the warm, plush chair and raced up the cold, wooden stairs. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a glance, shrugged and continued down the stairs.

Upstairs, Draco burst into his dormitory, causing Blaise to squeal in fright. Draco went passed Blaise- who quickly tried to pull his trousers on- and made his way to his foreposter towards the lighted window. Draco threw off his warm, comfortable pajamas and quickly dressed into his cool, pressed school clothes. He rushed a comb threw his silk locks and checked himself in the mirror- debonair as usual. Draco grabbed his bag and rushed passed Blaise who struggled with his tie and cried to Draco to wait, but the only sign of Draco in the room was a quick glimpse of his robes by the door, but even they disappeared.

Draco dashed down the stairs and his two cronies jolted from their seats and started towards Draco. Draco turned to them and simply said, "Come on. To the owlery. I need to send this letter." Draco was out the door with Crabbe and Goyle hurrying behind. Blaise clumsily made his way down the stairs trying to tie his shoe. "Wait up, guys!"

**Well, that's it. GOSH, american-born-confused-desi, I think you jinxed me by asking how I posted so fast. I haven't posted since Tuesday, I think. Anyways, I'm even more sick than before, but I'd promised to post at least on the weekends minimum, so here's the next ch. I'm on spring break now (FINALLY!) and I can write more now. I just have to study for AP tests and the rest is free time. I know this ch. was kinda short compared to the others-sorry- but this is all I want in this ch. I'll probably post the next ch. Monday or Tuesday. Thanx for your patience.**

**Oh, and I'm gonna start writing about stuff that actually happens in the third book in the next ch. The main point of my remake of the third book is to introduce Sirius, Lupin, and get a little history on Mina's mother as well. See ya!**


End file.
